Predators: Retaliation
by FalconerPredator360
Summary: When more humans are dropped on the hunting planet, and the Bad Bloods are winning the battle of survival, what if there is more to the heart than meets the eye?(Will edit summary Sorry people)
1. Wolf

Chapter 1: Wolf

I snap awake at the sound of a crash. I stand up abruptly, causing me to get dizzy. I see a man with two large guns pointed at me. And here I was, thinking I WAS dead. "Who the-" The man starts when something crashes between us. How come everything seems to be going by so fast? What is going..."The parachute didn't open." I say.

The man's legs are both broken, and his back seems to be broken along with his neck, and his arm is twisted completely backwards. I gulp deeply, and look up. Where were we dropped from? Was this man unconscious when he fell? Or did he die on impact?

"Who the heck are you?" I yell to the man with the two guns. He has black hair, that goes back into a ponytail, and he has a large mustache. "Who are you?" "Asked you first." "Cuchillo." He says. "You?" He asks. "Evelyn." I say, he nods.

I begin to walk forward, and Cuchillo following. "Just where do you think you're going?" He says from behind me. "I'm going to find out why this guy is about to shoot us." I say, pointing to a an with a strange gun, wearing a odd looking mask and some sort of armor.

"So, where do you think we are? Asia?" Cuchillo asks. "I can tell ya this, welcome to heck folks." The man says. "I've got everyone else in shelters. You two were the last ones, and-" He says, getting cut off my a loud thunder clap. "A storm's coming. Follow me." He says, an I run up to him, Cuchillo following shortly behind.

"How old are you, kid?" The man asks, taking off his strange mask. "Why should I tell you?" "Cause. I've been here for a long time. Trust me kiddo." "First of all, never call me 'kid' or 'kiddo' cause I'm not. Why should I trust you? I don't even know you." I say. What the heck? You know what? I'll surprise them. They'll never suspect what I am. I will give you this, my parents aren't even human. I am a hybrid.

"Fine. You WILL trust me when I am done sharing my part of the story." He says. I growl. "Geez...kid-I mean...what was that for?" He asks. "Nothing." I say. They won't know. I won't let them know what I am. I was taught to never reveal that. Not even on my deathbed. Once I find someone I really trust, then I will.

* * *

We arrive at a strange cabin- like place, and the man signals for us to enter. When I enter, there is several adults in the room. One man in a uniform for a prisoner, and another man with a large machine gun, a young man that looks slightly older than me and seems to be slightly growing a goatee, and there is a bald Asian- looking man, that is wearing a gray suit.

"Stans." The man in the prison uniform says. "Nikolai." The man with the large machine gun says with a thick Russian accent. "Tim," The younger man says. "Hanzo." The bald man says. "So, why are we all here weirdo?" Stans says. The strange man signals for us to sit on a log, with everyone else. I sit next to Hanzo, which I assume, is a Yakuza.

"I was supposed to be executed today." Stans says. "I was in combat." Nikolai says. "I'm a doctor..." Tim says. "My brother was Edwin, until he died a few days after he was reported missing." Tim adds.

"Yakuza." Hanzo mutters. "Alright, it's enough show and tell. Let's get to business. As for why we're here..." The man starts. "We wee all chosen. We're on a game preserve. The hunters are aliens, or Predators as I call them, seem to be masculine hunter creatures that hunt us for sport. And right now, it's hunting season." He says.

"What might they look like, Mr. Know it all?" "They have tube-like dreadlocks, they are a more powerful breed than the regulars, and they are very masculine, and have scaly skin. They also have armor, and they wear masks, and they have...well, they are very tall." He says. "Ok. We're dealing with aliens then." Tim says.

"Yeah, basically." The man says again. "Get some rest. I'll explain more in the morning." The man says. everyone plops down except for me, Hanzo, and the strange man. Once everyone was asleep, the man walks over to me. "The name's Royce." The man...well, Royce says.

"You know how much you look like the last girl that was here?" Royce says. "She was very beautiful. Her name was Isabelle. She was brave, but she later died from a disease I am unfamiliar with." Royce sighs. I nod. "So, what's your name?" Royce asks. I sigh. "Alright...tomorrow we'll talk?" He says. "Maybe so." I say.

Royce walks over to a corner, and plops down to rest. Hanzo is still sitting next to me, and when he notices I looked at him, he smiles at me. "Hanzo...so, you don't talk much." "I talk too much." He says with a smile, holding up his right hand, revealing the fact that he only has three fingers. "Oh...I'm sorry..." I say, feeling guilty.

"No need to apologize, you are a very beautiful young girl." Hanzo says. "Thank you, Hanzo." I say, with a smile. He's trustworthy. "Mind if I show you something?" I say. "Yes. Anything." I smile.

I transform. Transform into my white wolf. Transform into my biggest secret yet. Hanzo looks at me with no emotion. I walk up to him, and he strokes my head. "Evelyn..." He says. That's my name! How did he- "You are famous wolf...we worship you...or used to. White wolves are special to our religion. Your name is Evelyn, the great white wolf correct?" "I am unfamiliar with the name you are calling me."

"Unfamiliar?"


	2. Falconer

**Oh, Falconer…**

Chapter 2- Falconer

I wake up gently to my arm being rubbed gently by Hanzo. "Hanzo…what the?" I mutter. "Wake up. I heard strange sounds." Hanzo whispers. What has got him so spooked? I wipe the sleep out of my eyes, and stand up.

Everyone is still asleep. Hanzo stands up also, and we exit the cabin-like shelter. It is pouring outside, but the rain feels good. In fact, great. Hanzo takes off his suit coat, and puts in on me. "Protect from rain." He says with a smile.

We walk a little bit, and in a couple minutes, I can't find Hanzo. "Hanzo?" I call out. I don't hear a response. The rain is pouring harder and I can't pick up his scent. I am tired, and the rain is putting a lot of pressure on me.

I see some flashes not far in front of me, and a strangely tall figure appears. "Hello?" I call out. "Who's there?" I yell. I see strange neon green liquid on the figure. "Who's there?" I yell, again. I hear a loud clank, and something pierces my ankle. I scream. Leg trap. Hunters use that…I close my eyes tight, and I reach down, and open the trap. I scream even more.

I open my eyes, and the figure is looming over me. "_Ooman_…" It grunts. I gasp for air, and the figure bends, and sits down next to me. My face gets hot, and fear fills through me. "Who's there?" It repeats in my voice. Now that's creepy. I move my eyes to scan the weird neon substance.

The figure meets the same description as Royce's. It's the Predator. It's mask resembles a bird, and it's wounds are very deep. My breathing quickens, and fear for my life is stacking ontop everything else. I can't get up without support. "Evelyn…" It says in Hanzo's voice. "White wolf…" he says in multiple different voices. "Ooman need help." It says with a guttural voice.

"Royce want wolf dead…"It says in the guttural voice again. "What?" I ask. Royce wants me dead? I try to stand, but I stumble, and fall on top of the Predator. I quickly struggle to get up, and the Predator growls as I smack right back down again.

I roll off of him, and I am lifted into the air by some sort of net. I scream in pain as my foot is twisted ito an awkward position. I hear three different growls from below me. "_Ooman trapped…ooman come with __**Predators**_." I hear in multiple different voices.

The net falls, and I hit my ankle again. I hiss in pain. I see through the net a red and black Predator, with a scary mask with a lower jaw to it, a tan-ish Predator with tusks on his mask, and the one from earlier, in the yellow-ish green skin color, and the mask that resembles a bird.

Each one of their masks resemble their personality, and traits. That's what I gather. The black and red one grabs the net and drags me. "Hey!" I yell. The net drops, and I assume we have arrived at our 'destination'.

I spot them conversing, and the Predator from earlier is struggling to stand up, and is roaring at the red and black one. The bird mask one walks over to me, and unties the net.

It beats it's chest and growls something. "Falconer." It growls, puffing it's chest proudly. He picks me up gently, and I scream. "Put me down! DOWN! YOU HEAR ME?! I SAID DOWN!" I scream. He enters some sort of hut, and lays me down on a really soft bed. I growl at him as he puts a blue gel on my leg.

"Shh…"He says, taking off his mask. His face has four mandibles, and he looks at me with baby blue eyes. He looks back at my wound, and rubs it gently. I flinch. "Does that hurt?" He says in a smooth voice. "Yes." I say nervously. He wraps it up, hands me different clothes, lets me get dressed , and covers me with the sheets.

"Why am I here?" I ask. "Because you are wolf. You are with me. Brothers will not harm you if you are with me." He says, I nod. He gets into the bed next to me. I begin to get nervous. "Please don't kill me…" I whisper. He just purrs, and I scoot to the edge of the bed.

'_I am actually sleeping with the killers that brought me here to HUNT ME' _and I slowly, SLOWLY fall asleep.


	3. Resembles a Slave

_**Review**_

__Chapter 3: Resembles a Slave

I feel soft taps on my face, and I slowly open my eyes. I am met with Falconer, and out of fear and surprise, snap up and bonk heads. "Oww..." I say, immediately covering my mouth. Falconer cocks his head to the side, and clicks softly in confusion. I am not going to say anything. Falconer takes me by the arm and drags me off the bed and onto the ground. He begins to help me up, and then I am knocked over again. I stand up, but I am knocked over AGAIN. "Stop it!" I yell, and a couple of sparks fly out and the Predator with the scary mask stands there, next to Falconer, clicking in amusement.

"Its not funny." "Of course it is." The scary masked one says with several recorded voices. The scary masked one grabs both my wrists with one large hand, and chains them together. He then kicks me in the stomach, causing me to fall on my rear-end on the ground. The scary masked one chuckles and walks off. "What...was that for? Who the heck is he?" I shout, and Falconer seems a little taken back. He walks over to me, and crouches down. "Berserker. Brother." He says with his real voice, the way he said it was rugged and disgusted. " Well, that sure as heck describes his actions." I say, rolling my eyes. "There is another brother. Tracker. Hound handler." Falconer says, a little more brightness in his voice as he said his name.

"Is Tracker nicer to you?" I ask. "Yes." Falconer says. "Does Berserker hurt you?" I say. A long pause of an eerie silence disturbs me. Falconer sighs, then answers, "Yes. He hurts both Tracker and I. He doesn't care. Well, he cares for Tracker, but not me. He favours Tracker because Tracker is bad blooded. Berserker do not care for me because I am honourable. Not completely bad blood." Falconer says, his head dropped, his gaze fixed on the ground. "Berserker want you as a slave." Falconer sighs. "Slave?!" I scream, and Falconer widens his eyes in surprise. "Don't scream! Berserker will come!" Falconer says with concern.

"I'm sorry." I say, Falconer nods. "Time for me to take you to the..." "Yes?" "The stump." He says, his mandibles all tucked in, looking like he was biting his lip. I gulp deeply, as Falconer helps me up.

"Follow me." He says, and I follow him. The chains, binding my hands together is leaving red marks on my skin. I growl in anger. "Do you guys have full moons on this planet?" I whisper. "Yes, one is tonight. If you would like, I could attempt to sneak you out so you can be wolf." Falconer whispers back. "Secrets aren't fun unless you share them!" Berserker says from behind us in recorded voices. "Brother." He growls, in his deep, ragged, real voice. "Leave. You aren't needed. You are almost never needed. Why I keep you here, I don't know. Maybe, you can go off and kill that 'yakuza'" Berserker snarls. "Yes, brother." Falconer sighs, Walking away.

"Ooh. You are going to have fun today." Berserker snarls.

**What is Berserker gonna do to Evelyn? Bwahahahaha**


End file.
